paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paz
Character belongs to crescenttherangerpup98. paz is a fila brazilero and daughter to an adoptive sister of Nall's father. Bio Little is know about Paz's past. Her father ran away as soon as the mother got pregnant to avoid any responsabilities and her mother fell ill and died when she was really young. Having found shelter within an abandonned house in adventure bay, she constantly received food, money and other resources from Nall's father without his kids knowing. Due to a lack of space it was not possible for her to move with him. Life was peaceful for her until a gang of strays moved nearby threatening her life. Many friends died protecting her causing her to develop a deep hatred for violence. She kept going from place to place until she settled down in a small house nearby the train station. It wasn't big but it was enough for her. The noise of the trains took away what once was nights of full sleep making her paranoid of loud noises. Looking for food and water was not easy, in fact it was scarce. But unlike many other's she wouldn't hesitate to give away her food to those who needed it. Operating in secret she ends up helping the pups in multiple ocations by lending them stuff they may need . After a while she decides to show herself and admit what she has been doing but does not accept moving into the lookout until She has dealt with some personal problems. Later is revealed that these were to aid some puppies in need, leading her to become a charity worker pup on the PAW patrol. Personality Paz is a nervous pup who is constantly paranoid about what others are doing near her, leading to some obnoxious moments when she is near. She has a hard time sleeping ever since the noise of the trains messed up her sleeping patterns. However as soon as she sees someone in need she wont hesitate to sacrifice whatever makes her happy in order to help. Sadly, she cannot tell when the problem is real or not so it is easy to take advanatge of her. she gets easily offended when exposed to any kimd of violence, no matter if it is for a good cause or not. After seeing so many of her friends die thanks to it she became a pup who wont fight back even if her life is endangered. She will usually take the most peaceful solution, even if it will make stuff more complicated. she can be rendered useless in panic if presented to any sharp object or to any kind of weapon as she thinks they are only meant for killing. This can also extend to tools used in different jobs, causing her to be an obstacle when this happens. since she suffers anairidia she has a hard time seeing, which causes her to have various limitations. She starts developing cataract later on making her more paranoid. Appearance A brown furred fila brazilero wearing a decoloured collar that used to belong to her mother. Due to a pigmentation problem she was born without iris causing her to have many vision problems. She is malnourished at first, but starts getting healthier after joining the paw patrol. In missions she wears a fluorescent orange uniform to make her easy to spot at night since, due to her sight problems, she can get in many problems. Her collar is black with a fluorescent orange tag with the symbol of a box filled with food. Trivia Catchphrases coming soon fears Aichmophobia (fear of sharp objects) Enethophobia (fear of pointy objects) Belonephobia (fear of sharply pointed objects) Hoplophobia (fear of weapons) Ballistophobia (fear of bullets) General She is named after Paz from metal gear solid peace walker. Is the only character i own with anairidia Her lack of sleep led her to create an imaginary friend, little is know about him other than the fact he is named Liam.